Star War Battlefront II
by soonerleader
Summary: The Story of a Clone Commander as he travels through the greatest moments of the Clone Wars
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

The 501st was an elite legion of Clone Troopers who were in almost every major battle in the Clone Wars. This is the story of the clone trooper CT-121500-14, a Clone Commander of the 501st. he was in service from Geonosis to the battle of Hoth. This is his story.


	2. Chapter 1: Geonosis Attack Of The Clones

CHAPTER 1: GEONOSIS ATTACK OF THE CLONES

*Static*….."Commander Noah, do you copy?" I paused a moment to answer the call, "Noah here". "We have detected some droid activity in the vicinity of checkpoint alpha", the voice said," We need you to check it out". I responded with," On my way sir". I switched my blaster rifle, a DC-15a, from safety to fire and began sprinting towards the checkpoint. The sensors in my helmet informed me of several Super Battle droids in the area. When I had visual contact of the first droid I aimed and fired, sending blue bolts of energy towards the droid. The droid was ripped to shreds by my fire and fell to the ground. There were eight other droids in the area that came towards me, firing their wrist blasters. I shot back managing to snag two of the droids with my rifle however the rest kept me pinned with their heavy fire. O took a thermal detonator out of my ammunition belt and activated it before heaving it into the enemy. It destroyed 4 droids and seriously damaged the other two when it detonated. I dispatched the 2 damaged droids with my pistol and continued on. When I had secured the checkpoint I contacted command and they proceeded to give me my next objective. "There is a crashed techno union ship just north of your position, we would like you to secure it then await the arrival of your troops". I scanned the desert and found the crashed ship just a quarter mile away and I proceeded to head that direction. I encountered two engineer droids that were attempting to set up turrets but I stoped them by shooting out there sensors and used a detpack to destroy the turrets. When I arrived at the ship I informed my superiors and they responded with this; "Good work Commander, we are sending your troops now". I waited and soon heard the sound of LAAT/s flying towards me. They landed just a few meters away and out disembarked the 501st legion. The 501st had not been officially created yet but we were part of it even during that first battle. "Alright boys," I shouted," Let's show 'em what we've got!" Just then I received orders that the enemy had sent in spider walkers and we had to dispose of them. I motioned for two heavy troopers to follow me and two clones in white and blue armor came to my side. "Stay close," I ordered. When we found a good position I gave the order to aim and fire. The clones sent a barrage of missiles towards the spider walkers and they were obliterated. "Good work," I old them. No sooner had the words come out of my mouth when sniper fire tore up the ground around us and struck one trooper. The other followed me as I dove for cover. "Can we get some help up here?" I shouted into my comlink." "Right away sir," was the answer. When I returned to the command post I informed my men of my plan. "Alright boys, we're going to take this small bunker here before taking storming the main Separatist bunker here," I said pointing to various locations on my holomap. We took of in the direction of the bunker, avoiding blaster fire and taking down as many droids as we could. When we reached the bunker only four of us were left against about twenty battle droids. The droids began marching our way firing as the came. One trooper was shot and killed almost immediately. Another was wounded leaving only me and one other trooper to fight. I fired and took out three Super battle droids before they completely encircled us. We were forced to lay down our arms and were about to be shot when a man in a purple lightsaber came to our rescue, slicing through the droids. I recognized him as General Mace Windu, our field commander. The other trooper and I moved the wounded clone to a safe place and we then followed the General and made sure no droids snuck behind him. When we reached the main bunker, which seemed in no time at all, Windu motioned for us to place charges on the main structural points. When the other trooper and I finished a gunship came to pick us up and I pressed the detonator as we flew to our cruiser and the droid bunker erupted into a fireball behind us.


	3. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Years after Geonosis I found out that the clone who aided me in destroying the factory was called Adrian. We served on many missions together. It was right after one of these missions that the Republic had decided to upgrade the clone trooper armor that we wore. So Adrian and I were sent to the planet Mygeeto to aid Jedi General Ki-Adi-Mundi, wearing the new phase II clone armor and wielding the new DC-15s blasters, smaller than the DC-15a but no less powerful.


	4. Chapter 2: Coruscaunt a Desperate Rescue

Chapter 2: Coruscaunt Space a Desperate Rescue

Just before the battle of Mygeeto, Adrian and I had just returned from a mission in the Outer Rim, rescuing an entire colony from the reach of the Separatists. Adrian had been reassigned to a Jedi ambassadorial shuttle that was headed for Naboo. I had decided to catch some rest before I missed my opportunity. I had just dozed off on my bunk when a ship wide alarm sounded and woke me up. I made my way straight to the bridge and was greeted by these words: "All hands to battle stations the Chancellor has been kidnapped. My men and I had never been in actual space combat before, only in simulators. However we were ready for the oncoming battle. As soon as we dropped out of hyperspace I saw hundreds of ships, Republic cruisers and CIS dreadnoughts alike, engaging in combat. The 501st mission was simple, keep the droids occupied as a pair of Jedi Knights snuck aboard General Grievous' flagship and rescued the chancellor. Our first objective was to destroy the enemy fighters as our cruiser attempted to maneuver close enough to the enemy dreadnought for the heavy cannons to reach. When I exited the hangar in my starfighter, an ARC-170, everything was in chaos. Everything was exploding even the very fabrics of space it seemed. I dodged in between fighters and targeted one with a pair of proton torpedoes. I fired and the warheads struck the craft and it was ripped apart in the vacuum of space. Once we cleared out the fighters our next objective was to dispose of the Banking Clan Frigates that were protecting the main warship. I called in my squad to form up behind me and we each took a turn firing our lasers and torpedoes at the frigate. The real damage came when a V-Wing Bomber unleashed it's payload of eight Proton Bombs, almost three times as powerful as a torpedo. Our last objective was to land aboard the enemy warship and take out its primary systems. I ordered my squad to regroup and we headed towards the ship. The heavy turbolaser cannons took out half my squad and only about three of us remained. When we landed in the cruiser we hot out our time bombs and made our way to the vital systems. I went straight for the engine cooling tanks with a clone lieutenant named Dawson. We planted the bombs and ran like mad back to the hangar before the systems exploded, critically damaging the droids engines and stranding them there. We waited for the other teams to arrive but only one came back. The other team had reported difficulty in getting past the defenses and had not yet reported a success. I was faced with a difficult decision; leave my men and guarantee my safety or look for them as the ship I was in collapsed and incinerated. I decided I would not leave my men and I ordered the others to take off. I sprinted in the direction of the life support room, where the other team had gone to plant there charges. When I got there I found a wounded pilot on the ground. I pulled out a bacta pack and made him drink it. "Jaguar didn't make it," he said pointing towards the dead clone pilot a few meters away. "I know, but you will," I replied. I slung him over my shoulder and raced back to my ship where Adrian was waiting. He helped me seat the pilot into a chair and we both took our positions in the ship and took off out of the hanger as the battleship crashed down into the atmosphere below and was burnt to a crisp. As we headed back to the hangar I asked the pilot his name. He told me it was Jag and that he was the captain of an ARC-170 fighter. When we reached our cruiser a Venator Class Star Destroyer I had Jag sent to the medic center. I wondered how Adrian was doing after that and wondered how I was going to tell him of the action hem missed while he was stuck guarding a lousy senator.


End file.
